


rare is this love (Resist the Devil)

by daughter_of_thunder



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, April Stevens must be loved and protected at all costs, Doubt, F/F, Teen Angst, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_thunder/pseuds/daughter_of_thunder
Summary: Someone on Tumblr put in gifs all of Stepril's facial expressions during the breakup scene and I was just in so much pain that I just couldn't and basically made a What-If as in "What-if when Sterling leans in to kiss April, she doesn't turn away?"Netflix better renew is all im sayin
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 325





	rare is this love (Resist the Devil)

All she wants to do is run. Go back home and curl up in her bed and cry. Cry until she can’t no more.

Sterling grips the door with all her might but it’s locked. Duh, right. But maybe if she budges it enough it will because the last place she wants to be is here.

It doesn’t open. So she sits down and bends over her knee because at this point her tears cannot be contained. She sobs and she feels the stickiness of the stupid lip gloss she should have never put on. She doesn’t want to be here. Surely there is no greater pain than this. Sterling can’t recall being this heartbroken even when she broke up with Luke. She can’t recall being this embarrassed even when she got outed for having sex. No, instead she was crying here embarrassed and heartbroken by none other than April Stevens.

Sterling doesn’t hear the door in front of her open. It isn’t until she feels someone standing next to her that she looks up. She doesn’t even have time to think about a response in case someone asks her why she’s crying, when all she sees is toned legs. Her gaze goes up and she can see pink and she sees feminine hands and the Rubik’s cube keys that belong to Ellen.

Oh. It’s her.

April unlocks the door so expertly. It’s like even in small regular life things this girl can do everything best. Sterling’s not competitive but just for once she wants the world to stop pitting her against the other girl. They’re not meant to be enemies.

April pushes the door open and Sterling finds herself out. Whatever mindfuck games April is trying to play with her, she’s not here for that. Sterling won’t give her the chance. The blonde speeds up and walks out into the cold rainy night. There’s some big puddles and she knows her Ugg’s will get wet but she JUST wants to go home.

“Sterling-“

Fuck.

She hears feet scurrying behind her. “Sterling, wait.” And the April grabs her arm. Firmly. The other girl grabs her arm firmly and turns Sterling around.

It’s the first time she looks at April’s face in this moment and Sterling looks away. April’s eyes are welled up too and if she keeps looking she’ll forget to advocate for herself. They are crocodile tears, right?

“Will you sit with me?” April pleads.

God, this girl is making it harder for her to leave. Doesn’t she know? Doesn’t she know that Sterling is head over ass for her? April can probably tell her to jump off the largest building in Atlanta and she’d ask back ‘how high’? Suddenly, Sterling doesn’t want to go home. She’ll sit because she wants to hear April’s explanation of all this.

So she sits. And April is still standing there in front of her for a beat but then she sits down too. The brunette sits there with the keys. And Sterling waits but the silence is deafening. She turns to her but finds April with her head down, as if she’s waiting to be chastised.

Sterling won’t have her time be wasted. April wants to be chastised then fine-

“What is wrong with you?” Sterling croaks. The other girl looks up. “What was all that flirting with Luke?”

An inner voice inside Sterling tells her *she played you. This was all a trick to finally make you, Sterling Wesley, fall.* She puts her head down because that thought makes her dizzy.

April on the other hand is struggling to find words. Until finally she blurts out, “I’m not ready to come out.”

Sterling lets out a frustrated sign because that’s straight bullshit. How does her not being able to come out translate to April going back to being a bitch?

Really she doesn’t get it because these past couple of days April had been a completely different person with her. The texts, the phone calls, the FaceTimes, her being so liberated at the arcade, and gosh the way April kissed her back. Everything pointed to a passion, desire and something more that hadn’t existed. April felt that too, didn’t she?

“I don’t get you. What changed?”

“I changed my mind.” What? No. April catches wind of Sterling’s expression because she replies back to the blonde, “It’s allowed.”

No, no. April can’t really do that. Does she believe in what she’s saying? Not when April is wearing the pajamas she’s wearing. Not when there’s tears in her eyes too. Not when she came all the way here to look for her. Not when she just grabbed her arm and forced her to sit with her. There’s no way.

She can’t do this to her. It hurts too much. That’s not true. “But...but I thought we...” And Sterling does what she thinks will work best. Even if it’s pathetic. Out go all reservations and she leans in to kiss this girl who holds the last piece of her heart in her hands.

Their lips connect. Sterling feels all of April tremble, her walls come crashing down. And the girl weeps into the kiss.

That’s everything Sterling needed. She needed the truth and everything she just witnessed inside wasn’t the real April. This was the real April. Her hand grabbed at her cheek and she pulled apart just to let them breathe and cry. “Don’t do this,” Sterling pled against her lips. “Please April, don’t. Don’t shut me out. Come back to me.”

The other girls eyes welled up more and while her mouth is open, words continue to fail her. Eventually she whispers back, “My dad is back. He got released from prison and he’s home. And I’m scared Sterl. I’m so scared.” Tears stream down her porcelain cheeks.

Sterling wishes she could ease her lover’s tears. But then what is April so scared about?

“Why?” Her thumb caresses April’s cheek. She kisses her softly again. Just once. As if her kisses were an injection that could be given in doses to make the pain and fear go away. “I haven’t asked you to headline a gay pride parade. All I wanted was for you to hold my hand at the lock-in.” Sterling doesn’t know why her voice cracks at the end, but April presses her forehead against hers when she does.

“April,” Sterling begs. “He would never even know.” She pulls apart but her hands grab at April’s. Sterling knows if she loses physical contact with her now, she’ll have lost April forever.

“He asked about you and Blair, which was so random, considering we were sworn enemies since the 5th grade.” April’s hands squeezed back at her with her next statement. “But it made me so freaked out that he heard something already. But I was probably just being paranoid.”

Sterling knows why April’s dad asked about her and Blair. But as problematic as it is it’s not the problem at hand. Another kiss and another false promise, “I won’t let him hurt you. If you’re scared he’ll do something to you if he finds out, I’ll never let him hurt you.”

Now it’s April’s turn to beg, “Please come back inside.” For a second Sterling is unclear if she means literally or back into the closet. But then the rain starts pouring harder and when she pulls back she finds the mania in April’s eyes. She keeps scanning behind her so as to not get caught.

Sterling obliges only because she still hasn’t sealed the deal with this girl. It’s all a blur. Them walking back in. April locking the door back in with the chain. April pulling her into an empty unused classroom in that end of the hallway. Her locking the door. Finding the light switch only to find that of all 3 bulbs only 1 worked.

It’s probably for the best that the lighting is not so good. Sterling knows the students are doing the scavenger hunt on the other side of this hall and this part had been off limits, so they won’t come looking for them here.

What Sterling does remember is how April Stevens crashed against her. Her lips moving furiously over hers. Something inside here tells her she should have a little more dignity which prompts Sterling to break off from April and turn her head to the side. The other girl is quick though, she grabs Sterling’s chin and turns it toward her.

“I’m sorry.” April is staring at her with her big doe eyes and it’s hard to stay mad. It’s hard because of her tear streaked cheeks and what she’s wearing. Prudish April would never wear something like that, it’s for her.

“Sterling,” she whines now. “I’m sorry for being a bitch and for flirting with Luke. Forgive me.” And that last statement isn’t a question, it’s almost a demand. April seals it with a kiss.

It was in neither of their plans to have sex at the lock-in. But in spite of recent events,Sterling suddenly desires to have April right then and there. She looks down at her cross necklace which April’s left hand plays with. The other girl is nervous. Extremely nervous.

James 4:7 says Resist the devil and he will run from you. In this case though, the devil is her. The devil is their love. And it makes Sterling’s head hurt because it shouldn’t be this way. Their love is rare.

“I need you to run to me. Not away from me.” She grabs April’s fidgeting hand puts it over her heart. “Do you feel it? This is what you do to me, April.”

The other girl simply nods. Sterling lets go and closes the space between them. “I need you so much right now.” She murmurs against April’s cheek. Her right hand has sneaked between April’s sweaterand found its way to the skin on her back between her pajama shorts and the button up. “Will you let me?”

“Yes,” April pants.

“Okay,” Sterling places a kiss to her forehead. “Relax though. It’s okay. I’m here.” And really that should be enough because Sterling has always managed to protect her in some little shape or form. Like when she didn’t let the fellowship students get away with thinking that April used the condom.

The shorter girl’s shoulders drop a bit and she lets herself be held by Sterling. The blonde grabs at her waist bringing her closer. Their lips finally melting together. Sterling can feel April’s fingers pull at the zipper of her hoodie. She feels it fall to the floor a little while later.

Eventually her mouth furthers south, and Sterling swears she can feel April’s pulse over the spot she licks on her neck. The other girl has her hands on the blonde’s shoulders. Sterling realizes this might not be the best position for April. April likes having control or at least a semblance of control.

Sterling looks up observing the room. There. Bingo. She’s not strong enough to lift April, if anything April probably is strong enough to carry her but she pushes their bodies off against the wall and toward a large oak desk that’s been pushed against the wall. No one has used this classroom in ages.

Once April knows what’s going on, she hops on to sit at the edge. The brunette gives the other girl a small smile. It isn’t much of a difference but at least now April is a little bit more taller than her. Sterling’s hands settle on the creamy complexion of April’s outer thighs. They open allowing her entrance to stand between them.

They kiss again, and Sterling doesn’t think she’ll ever get over the fact that April’s lips are the softest, silkiest she’s ever kissed. And if there’s others after her she doesn’t know if they’ll compare to this. “You are so beautiful,” she whispers. She pulls back to see April’s reaction and she’s glad she does because April’s skin becomes flushed and turns pink.

“You are too.”

Sparks ignite as she leans in again and brushes her lips against hers briefly before going down on her neck again. April’s pajama top has such a plunging neckline that she’d be lying if she didn’t say that the moment she saw her Sterling wanted it off. She delivers short fluttering kisses, careful not to leave any marks. Sterling wants to. It’s part of the primal behavior April has caused in her but she won’t because she knows it’ll upset the other girl.

April tugs at her hair for her to go back up and kiss her. Sterling is about to ask against her mouth if she can unbutton her top but April starts doing that herself and damn it if doesn’t make desire pool down further in Sterling.

Her fingers ghost across her firm abdomen. April stifles a short laugh as their mouths slide against each other. She’s ticklish but Sterling knew this, had it categorized in her head under ‘cute things about April.’ Eventually her hands ghost across her bra and again she’s asking permission.

“You have permission to touch me wherever you want,” April murmurs. Sterling’s brain short wires there for a moment. “Do it before I change my mind.”

Okay. Okay.

April’s unbuttoning Sterling’s top. And then their hands are everywhere. Touching, exploring every inch of skin they have exposed. Sterling hooks up of her hands under the other girl’s knees and pushes her forward against her body.

Anything to feel her closer. There’s an urgency because there’s doubt but she won’t focus on that right now. The present is far more better right now anyways.

April’s very short bottoms are driving her nuts. So she pulls at them, which makes the other girl lift herself up so she can slide them down. Underneath are silky light pink panties and she won’t judge because she owns a pair like that too. They really are a pair. A pair of two goody little two shoes Christian girls.

Sterling is scared too, no lie. She’s scared that Satan really is out here to hurt them if they go through with this. That everything they taught them at church turns out to be true and that living this lie would cause the most pain. I mean it sort of is painful already. But how can something that feels so right be so wrong? How can loving this girl with all her heart be so sinful?

It seems April is thinking the same things too because tears well up again. Her hands are locked behind Sterling’s head and she puts her head down on the other girl’s shoulder staring at Sterling’s hands on hovering over the edge of her panties.

Sterling gulps, “We can stop, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

All they can hear is the faint music of the lock-in and their breathing. Slowly April looks up at her. She places both hands on either side of Sterling’s face. The brunette girl strokes Sterling’s maxilla again. “I want you to touch me.” She says it will all sincerity. They’re both 17 but Sterling thinks their passion runs too high.

It doesn’t help that she has no idea what she’s doing. Having had sex with Luke really didn’t count in any department. It was alright but it isn’t this. Here with April she runs through the full gamut of emotions. It’s a high that she’s never experienced before.

Sterling shoves her hand under the other girl’s panties. Both of them stare below. It’s sexy but it’s nerve-wracking too. Sterling turns her hand so only the pads of her middle finger touch and feel. She’s grateful her nails aren’t too long. Her other hand pushes against April’s inner thigh. Her skin is goosebumps and her thumb slowly caresses as her legs widen.

Her fingers caress over her mound and her lips. April lets out a jagged breath. Sterling does too because wasn’t it a minute ago that this was all about to go to shit? And now she’s here about to make her cum. She presses a little further and April lets out a small mewl. Sterling jumps a bit.

“Is that okay? Did I hurt you?” Again April finds herself without words. Instead she grabs hold of Sterling’s wrist and positions it above her clit. Slowly she moves to angle Sterling’s fingers. It’s like she’s teaching her sign language. And then she lets go, moving her hand to grip the desk.

Sterling tries again entering slowly in and this time April closes her eyes. Soon she reaches her clit and Sterling has to stop. April is so moist and warm and tight. It’s overwhelming.

“Go,” April begs. The short girl pulls her by the lapel of her pajama and her mouth latches to her collarbone. She peppers kisses along her shoulder and neck. Behind her ears. This only encourages Sterling on, stroking softly against her bud. April gasps against her skin.

They can’t make too much noise but something inside her wants to break those rules and have April say so much more. She decides to pull out softly and push back in, and this time April does moan softly.

“Sterling.”

Her name sounds sexier when its coming out of April’s mouth. She’s always known that. Her hand lets go of April’s thigh and she moves closer to wrap around her bottom and push her closer on to her finger. The other girl is at the very edge of the desk but Sterling calculates that it’s fine because regardless, April wraps her legs around her body anyways.

She moves her middle finger in a circular motion while her thumb plays with the fluid developing at her folds. “Mmm just like that.”

“Okay,” is all she can muster to say back.

Sterling thinks the other girl is close because she keeps rocking her hips and her moans become a bit more louder but then Sterling sees her crying again.

April stares back at her pushing her forehead against hers. “Please wait for me,” she whispers. Her eyes close and she gasps. Her body trembles as she cums against the blonde girls hand.

_Please wait for me._ What does that even mean? But Sterling doesn’t want to be upset at her anymore. It takes awhile for April’s breathing to come back to normal and Sterling pulls out her hand and wipes it against the back inner lining of her own pajama bottoms.

Quietly they both button back up their tops and Sterling picks up her sweater and zips it back up. They stare at each other quietly when they’re done right up until Sterling caves and hugs the other girl. April breathes her in and Sterling nuzzles the top of her head with her chin. April Stevens must be loved and protected at all costs.

Sterling leans back and cradles the other girls face in her hands. “I will wait for whatever you want me to wait for, just please don’t push me away. Don’t cut me out. I’ve met the real, beautiful person that is you and I…I need you in my life.”

April lets out a sigh but nods. They lean in to kiss tenderly but as they do Sterling sees a flash of a car light behind the classroom window blinds. She pulls apart and goes to see. It’s her dad’s truck. Oh right she had texted her mom to pick her up. She’d forgotten about that.

She turns to find April fidget with the bottom of her shorts, pulling them ever so slightly down a bit more. “My mom is here to pick me up. Will you be okay with the lock-in?”

April nods. April is hesitant and Sterling doesn’t want the gnawing voice that tells her that all this means nothing to win over her thoughts. Sterling grabs her hands in hers and wills her to look up at her, “I won’t text you so you won’t be scared of getting caught. We’ll talk in school on Monday?”

“Yeah.”

Sterling won’t say she loves her. It’s an overwhelming concept for the both of them right now.

Instead she says “I like like you April.” She smiles softly at the shorter girl and April blushes and looks away.

Eventually April turns her way again and murmurs, “I like like you too.”

“I know.” She replies and at that April chuckles. Sterling kisses her one more time and then they let themselves out of the classroom. April goes to unlock the door again and Sterling walks out into the cold night air. Right before she gets into the truck she turns around to wave at the girl who had taken residency in her heart. April waves back and Sterling takes a mental picture because she sure hopes this is not goodbye, not the end, but rather the glimmering hope of maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> #RenewTBH
> 
> Leave a kudos or drop a comment. Appreciate both. 😎


End file.
